


Pulling On My Dick

by LupusCraven



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chansaw, F/F, It's 10 at night and I'm supposed to be sleeping. :I, One-Shot, Semi-Rough Sex?, Smut, Strap-On, back at it again with the smut, tags don't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusCraven/pseuds/LupusCraven
Summary: Heather raised her brow with her hands planted on her hips,Watching Veronica intently as she tapped her foot against the carpet below,Rolling her eyes at the brunette before her as hands came to rest on her hips and she was pulled into a kiss.Tonight,Was bound to be fun.





	Pulling On My Dick

**Author's Note:**

> -Yawn-
> 
> It's currently 10:34 PM,  
> I have to be up at 5 tomorrow so I can finish packing for an overnight competition,  
> And I'm going to pass out after finishing this,  
> Even though I need to write the first chapter to my Chansaw series.  
> {CHECK IT OUT IN MY BIO!}
> 
> Basics as always:  
> Heather is the youngest out of the Heathers and Veronica.  
> Veronica is the second oldest, McNamara being the oldest.  
> Veronica is taller than Heather when Heather isn't wearing heels.  
> Height difference:  
> Veronica is 5'7,  
> Heather is 5'5.  
> Chandler with silver eyes, Because bae. 
> 
> Hi,  
> Let's get started! 
> 
> ~Carry On!  
> -Lupus

"You're kidding me, right?" 

Heather raised a brow with her hands on her hips as she looked at Veronica. She had just exited her bathroom after a nice hot shower, and the last thing she had ever expected herself to find, would be Veronica Sawyer laying on her bed with a bulge in her shorts. 

"Be nice, Heather! You'll hurt her feelings."

Veronica sounded hurt as she rested her hands over the bulge, suppressing the giggle that dared escape her lips. She was genuinely having a hard time keeping her composure around the younger girl. Despite having thought this through for two weeks, being on Heather's bed right then and there, she couldn't hold back the laugh. 

Heather shook her head, rolling her eyes as she began to pull the towel off of her hair, ruffling it in the process as she started towards her vanity.

"You're just gonna leave me hangin'? What gives!?" 

Veronica was quick to get up, maybe a little too quick as she nearly stumbled off the bed into the window. 

Heather just watched her, her eyes gaining a hint of amusement that Veronica always enjoyed to see.

"You look ridiculous." 

Turning to her mirror, Heather neatly folded her towel, placing it to the side before running her hands back through her hair with a small sigh. 

"And you should see yourself after about 5 shots." 

Veronica shot back with a snarl. As she had started to walk up behind Heather, the younger blonde whipped her head around, glaring at the older brunette's comment. 

"Hey, Kidding. Kidding." 

Turning her back to the brunette, Veronica let out a small huff as she slowly walked up behind the blonde. Despite the chair sitting before the vanity, the younger girl was currently bent over the back of the chair, her rear sticking out nicely for Veronica. The brunette could barely keep her hands to herself, biting her lip as she stopped behind Heather, she composed herself just barely.

"Least I can take 5 shots." 

Veronica smirked at that. She didn't have much else to say before she let her hands glide around the girl's waist, bringing herself closer to the girl till she heard Heather gasp from the contact. 

It wasn't everyday that Heather felt something hard push against her ass, the feeling was quite new despite her numerous encounters with men. She was with Veronica.. Not a man.  
Despite the girl's want to experiment with different things, Heather tensed as Veronica's hands slowly came to rest beneath her breasts. 

"How do I feel? Pushing up against you an' all?" 

Heather shook her head with a small smile, running her hand over her face as she continued her nightly routine, ignoring the way Veronica watched her with lust. 

"Didn't we establish you aren't good at dirty talking?" 

With those words, Heather's eyes widened and she let out a small squeak as Veronica smacked her ass. Heather was quick to push the girl back as she turned around, glaring at the girl as she held her ground. She wouldn't tell Veronica how she enjoyed the sensation, that would only drive the brunette to continue being a sex-crazed lunatic. As much as Heather would enjoy being Veronica's for the night, something held her back as she kept her eyes locked with the brunette's. 

Veronica's smirk was rather smug as she looked back at Heather. Despite the brunette's fear lingering around in her chest, she remained calm as she held eye contact with the younger blonde. Something caught her attention. As the blonde looked into her eyes, she couldn't say if she were sure, but something was in the girl's eyes and she was genuinely concerned and a little worried with whether or not Heather was taking this as a simple joke anymore. 

"What the fuck makes you think you can hit me?" 

The blonde's hands came to rest on her hips as she held Veronica's brown gaze with her own venomous silver one. A hint of fear rested within her iris' and she was unsure as to whether or not the brunette sensed it. A part of her wished she would, so she would lay off for the night and leave her be, but a part of her didn't want her to notice, seeing as Heather was someone who normally showed no fear to anyone. 

Veronica was slightly taken back by the girl's harsh tone. Clearly, Heather was through with the joke, but Veronica couldn't entirely see why. The girl was perfectly fine a few seconds ago, a small smack on the ass never did anyone any harm..

"Since when the fuck do you not let me?" 

Veronica raised a brow, looking to the side as Heather let out a small huff, her foot tapping against the rug below.

It was odd for Heather to be like this, Veronica couldn't tell whether or not she should be concerned or scared. Maybe she was both at the moment..

"Are we gonna have a problem?" 

Taking a step forward, Veronica gulped as she was forced to take a step back, almost tripping back over her feet as Heather advanced on her. 

"M-Maybe?"

Veronica smiled softly. It wasn't long before she felt her back hit the wall and Heather stood in front of her, her hand wrapped around the plastic that was beneath the girl's shorts.  
Heather was rather quick to push her hand down till she reached the bottom of the girl's shaft, her hand pressing against Veronica's body, Just where the girl had wanted her. 

"Nobody likes a smart ass, Veronica." 

Heather let out in a small hiss, looking up at the brunette with a small smirk playing on her lips.

Veronica shivered as she looked down at the girl. Feeling Heather's hand grab the toy rather roughly and then drag down did quite the number on the girl. She hadn't expected that at all..

Heather's hand slowly pushed against the girl and Veronica closed her eyes, tensing at the sudden pressure on her clit. It was an enjoyable sensation, don’t get her wrong, but Jesus, was it torturous. The last thing she had ever expected was for Heather to have grabbed her and pushed herself against her.  
When it came to the two of them, Veronica normally held the lead. It was how she wanted tonight to go and for once, she felt her inner Heather break through.

"Smart asses are the best kinds of asses, Darling. You of all people would know." 

Grabbing Heather by her shoulders, Veronica knew she had caught the blonde by surprise as she pushed her up against the wall.  
The gasp that left Heather's mouth was enough to drive Veronica on as her hands cupped the girl's face, pushing her into a rough kiss that was more teeth and bites than anything else. 

"Jesus Christ, Veronica.." 

Heather arched into the girl's touch, moaning softly as Veronica's mouth left her own, trailing down her neck as the blonde's hands ran through Veronica's brown locks. Be it the way Veronica was pushing against her, or the way her soft lips trailed a gentle line till reaching her pulse point, Heather really couldn't tell what was driving her crazy. 

"He doesn't exist, Hon." 

Veronica purred in the girl's ear, smiling as she felt Heather grip her hair a little tighter. With Heather's act of punishment, Veronica was quick to create her own. Her hands were quick to slip the girl's robe off, letting it fall to the floor.

"You're such a pain in the ass." 

Heather groaned as Veronica stepped away from her, watching her with her wanting eyes. 

Veronica made no attempt to punish the girl as Heather folded her arms beneath her chest,  
watching Veronica with a small smirk. The girl thought she was in control, cute. Veronica would let Heather believe what she wanted, but when her cock dug into the girl without warning, well, who’s fault would that be? 

"You look so nice like this, all hot and bothered." 

Heather chuckled at that, rolling her eyes as she looked at Veronica, her foot effortlessly tapping against the floor below.

"More like hot an annoyed. You're so slow, Sawyer." 

Heather seemed to be whining and Veronica was amused. She watched the girl with a twinkle in her eye and she knew Heather was annoyed as she let out an annoyed groan.

"I'm slow?" 

Veronica asked as she slowly etched her fingers beneath her t-shirt, smiling at the way Heather's eyes followed her hands. She was slow to take her shirt off, envying the way Heather brought her lip between her teeth as she was able to view the girl's bare chest. 

"Doesn't that feel better? No shoes, No shirt-"

"Still get service, Right?" 

Heather rolled her eyes as she began to walk forward.

"May-BE!" 

Being pushed back against the wall wasn't what Heather had expected. Veronica's teeth were quick to pull across her lip and the moan she let out was far too wanting for her to be in control of the situation. Cursing to herself was the last thing she could do as her mind went blank as Veronica's fingers slipped beneath her lacy red panties. Massaging her skillfully,  
Heather whimpered as she closed her eyes. 

"Fuck.." 

Heather breathed out as Veronica's fingers worked their way over her clit. She couldn't stop herself from moving her hips with the girl's hand, craving the extra contact Veronica didn't want to give her. 

Veronica smirked at that, pushing herself up against the girl as her fingers slipped inside of her. Heather couldn't think straight as she felt the hard plastic beneath Veronica's shorts push against her thigh and Veronica's fingers work in and out of her. The words she heard from the brunette echoed throughout her mind and all she could do was whine at them. 

"That's what we're about to do." 

* * *

Heather's cry tore through the room as her arms were wrapped securely around Veronica's neck, her legs wrapping around the girl's waist loosely as Veronica pushed herself in and out of the girl.

"Such a good girl when you want something." 

Veronica husked softly as she kept her pace rather quick, harshly pushing up into the girl, envying the way Heather cried and dropped her head against her. It was something Veronica knew she wouldn't be seeing again for a while.

"F-Fuck!" 

Heather cried out as Veronica thrusted herself into her rather roughly, almost stopping as she felt the resistance from how tight Heather had become.

"Fuck.. Fuck.. Don-Don't stop.. Don't you  _dare_ fucking stop." 

Veronica smirked at Heather's demand. Despite her concern, she threw it to the wind and allowed the girl the pleasure of having what she wanted. Heather wasn't exactly one to ever lose herself quickly. Of course, Veronica wouldn't complain as she continued her pace in the girl, letting out a small groan as the pushing of the toy against her clit only continued quite tortuously, grabbing Heather's ass a bit too rough for the blonde's liking,  
Heather let out a small whine.

"Come for me, Baby Girl." 

_"Fuck!"_

Heather's cry tore through the room as she pushed herself down against the toy, feeling Veronica enter her deeper, she couldn't stop the curses and cries that echoed throughout the room. Veronica continued her pace, only slowing as she felt Heather's grip on her shoulders tighten intensely and her nails dig into her skin. The way the girl arched into her touch was amazing, especially as she threw her head back and hit it against the wall in a whine that soon died out into a whimper. 

Veronica smiled softly, kissing a small trail from Heather's breasts up the girl's neck, unaware of how she dug herself further into the girl with her small movement. Heather whined at that and it wasn't long before she let her hand smack Veronica in the chest, the smack echoing across the room, causing  Veronica to wince slightly. Looking into Heather's eyes as the blonde opened them, a hint of frustration glinted in her eyes. 

"Do you mind?" 

Raising a brow at Heather, Veronica smirked,  
and she slowly saw fear filter through Heather's eyes as she wrapped her arms around the blonde, keeping herself firmly inside the girl.

"Not at all." 

Heather couldn't do much as she whined, resting her head down against the girl as Veronica carried her to the bed. 

_"Not at all.."_

* * *

"Who knew you could look so good, bent over with your ass in the air." 

Heather could only let out a whine as Veronica slowed her pace inside the girl.

Being in such a position was the last thing Heather had ever thought she'd find herself in,  
but when Veronica picked her pace up and her hands gripped the sheets, she didn't give a fuck anymore. 

"Mmm.." 

Heather let out a small whimper as Veronica continued her pace inside of the girl, Veronica smiling as she kissed the back of the girl's neck. She leaned down against the girl, entering her deeply and at this, Heather moaned, her arms nearly giving out as she let her head fall back, whining as she felt Veronica kiss her temple softly. 

With the slow pace Veronica kept, the position was actually quite enjoyable from any other time Heather had been stuck this way with a guy. She found herself able to relax into Veronica's hold, moaning out as Veronica hit a certain spot, making the girl go stiff at the touch. 

"Oh.. What did we just find?" 

Slowly bringing her hips back, she pushed herself back into the girl, purring as Heather let her name slip out of her mouth, an octave higher than normal. It amused Veronica to no end and she continued her action, envying the way Heather grew weak beneath her. 

"Ver-Veronica.. R-Ronnie.." 

Her eyes fluttered shut as Veronica continued,  
but the minute Veronica picked her pace up and the toy pushed into that certain spot harder and harder, faster and faster, her whines turned to cries and her cry ended in a scream of Veronica's name as the girl helped her ride out her orgasm. Heather came pretty hard and Veronica drunk it all in as she held the girl close, envying the way she stiffened and grew near lifeless in her arms, going limp pretty quickly as Veronica pulled out of her. 

"F-Fuck.. M-Me.. Shit." 

Looking up at the ceiling with her hands in her hair, Heather whined softly as Veronica kissed her stomach gently. She could feel the girl smiling against her and she couldn't stop herself from pulling Veronica against her.

"You're so cute, I sweat to god." 

Veronica hummed as she rested her chin against Heather's stomach, laughing softly as the younger girl rolled her eyes.

"I am not cute, Veronica-A-Ahh!" 

Feeling the girl's fingers pinch her clit, Heather was quick to push the girl off of her, rolling onto her side with a whine that was far too vulnerable for her liking.

"Awe." 

Smiling, Veronica undid the straps on the toy,  
leaning over the bed to where she was able to throw it beneath the bed, yawning as she looked back.

"I fucking hate you." 

Veronica heard Heather hiss. She couldn't stop the laugh that left her, her arms came to wrap around the girl, pulling the blankets over them as she came to rest behind her.

"And that's why I was just able to bend you over and fuck you, uh huh. Totally hate you too then." 

"Shut up." 

Heather growled as she turned over, pulling Veronica close to her, allowing her head to rest in the crook of Veronica's neck effortlessly, Heather remained there, smiling softly against the girl's tanned skin as Veronica ran her hands through Heather's hair.

"Only 'cause I'm tired." 

"I don't care, Veronica. Just go to bed." 

"Rude." 

Veronica chuckled against the girl, smiling as Heather placed a kiss to her lips. 

"Now let me sleep, God only knows if I'll be able to walk in the morning-" 

"Might have a limp with how hard you came-" 

"If I do, Sawyer-" 

"Oh shush." 

Veronica ended their conversation with a kiss.  
The last thing Heather remembered was being lulled to sleep with Veronica's hand sliding effortlessly through her hair and the last words she heard whispered against her skin were,

_"Night, Heather."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Time: 
> 
> Start Time:  
> 10:38 PM 
> 
> End Time:  
> 11:36 PM


End file.
